For the hand-guided machining of fiber composites, rapidly rotating, diamond-coated tools are used, in particular diamond-coating cutting or grinding tools.
The strong dust formation, which, due to the rapid rotary motion, leads to a strong raising of dust, can here be regarded as disadvantageous. The machining of fiber composites therefore requires a complex dust extraction system, which, in hand-guided machining, can often barely be realized or only with difficulty. Moreover, temperatures in the order of magnitude of around 60° C. are generated at the cut surface on the workpiece or on the tool.